Character Database
Mythical Beasts *Basilisk - Takeyasu Kurokabe (Genso) *Catoblepas - *Chimera - *Griffin - Matthew Carter (Bambi) *Hellcat - Markus (tanolino) *Hellhound - Isaiah Alexander (Leeroy Jenkins) *Hydra - Kaiser Faust (God Slayer) *Kraken - Luna Kurokami Chibi Phantom RoggianX *Malora - *Manticore - *Myrmecoleon - *Nguruvilu - *Pegasus - (Rin-D VIII) *Qilin - (Philturn) *Qīng Lóng/Seiryū - Ian Carter (Bambi) *Sphinx - Alexandra Faust (God Slayer) *Thunderbird - Cappy (TheElderEmperor) *White Tiger - Simon (Stumpy) Finch (TheElderEmperor) *Unicorn - *Zhū Què/Suzaku - Sophia Scarlet (Impulse) *Xuan Wu/Genbu - Reisaki Kurokabe (Genso) HAVOCbeast (Chaos) Members *Cappy: Group B Neutral Parties (Individuals) *Cappy *Ian Carter *Sophia Scarlet *Reisaki Kurokabe *Isaiah Alexander *Markus *Simon (Stumpy) Finch *Takeyasu Kurokabe *Luna Kurokami (New) Character Stats Character Stats are for those who have gotten points, their functions is to help the players focus more on their characters abilities, strength and weaknesses. *Character Stats **Str- Strength applys to how strong your character is and hand to hand and melee weapon combat. **Dex- Dexterity applys to how nimble, how well your character can move their bodies around in situtations where they need to dodge and weave and finally applied to stealth like movements and sneak, also it works with your ranged weapons. **Con- Constitution is basically how healthy a character is and how much damage they can take **Stam- Stamina applies directly to how long one can use their abilites, the higher the stamina the longer you can use your ability, sleeping and resting the fastest way to replenish Stanima though eating and drinking after or during a fight can help to (those with energy draining abilities can automatically replenish their stamina and can increase their stamina up only 5 points beyond their stamina if they overly drain something. But they slowly lose those extra points as they don't use their powers and abilities till they are back where they started) **Int- Intelligence has a multi-role in this game, not only does it show how intelligent a character is, but your intelligence speaks to how fast one can switch out their powers, the higher the intelligence the faster you can switch out your abilites. Intelligence also serves as with how you influence or fast talk other players, in other words if your a character who plays mind games which include verbal games to convince other characters into doing or lying about something, then you need a high intelligence, **Wis- Wisdom not only tell how 'wise' a charater is, but it acts as the characters 'concious' (you can chose to ignore it if you please), it also stands as your protection against mind games and lying of other characters, if your wisdom is 2 points close to the other characters Int you have a chance to see through their deception and Lying while if it's higher you just plainly see right through it all. Wisdom also works as your concentration when using guns, bows and ranged weapons. (WARNING)- usage of primal mind can decrease a characters Wisdom by half, constant usuage my cause this to be permenant *Hybrid power- HYbrid power stat is just that, to increase your power percentage in hybrid form, for every point spent, you increase the hybrid forms power output by 1% *Character Stats Points meaning (can't think of a better title) **1-4 below average **5-9 average **10-15 above average **15+ geniuse lvl Characters start with 5 points in each stat with 30 points to use as they please, characters can use battle points to increase their stats, but for each point you use, you lose a battle point to. Character Rules *Any 'Kill' abilities or powers will only stun and knock out *'Points' will be given out to characters at the end of each battle by the GM and Co-GMs (whom ever aloted to do so). How many points you get will be based on how well each player reacts to the other, how much they do not God-mode and on the enginuity of their posts, They same goes for groups *Use the Applications not the Variations for the basis of your Mythological Beast. *Players can have 2 characters Max, but the characters must be siblings and twins are allowed. *Your characters do not have to have the same aligments as you think your Beast has, but if you want to do it that way then you can happily. Creating your Character Steps: 1'''. Click on character sheet (<- click there). '''2. Click on the green EDIT button at the top of the page. 3'''. Click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the page. Everything should look like boring text. Select '''all of it and then right click COPY. 4'''. Go back to the home page. '''5. Click on CONTRIBUTE at the top right of the page. 6'''. Click on ADD A PAGE. '''7. Choose BLANK PAGE. 8'''. The title should be your character's desired name. '''9. Click on ADD A PAGE to create the page and enter the edit screen. 10. Click on SOURCE at the top. 11. Right click PASTE into SOURCE to copy over the Character Template. 12. Begin to fill in the appropriate areas, following the guidelines in each section. 13. When satisfied, hit PREVIEW to see what the page will look like. 14. If satisfied, hit PUBLISH to finish. Ask me if you need help/feedback. '''15. '''Either tell me you're done so I can put the character into the character database or you can add your character into the character database.